


I'm Sorry

by ButterflyInTheBullet



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyInTheBullet/pseuds/ButterflyInTheBullet
Summary: He falls and falls until he can't get up again.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Do listen to this song while reading this fic. Thank you!  
> https://youtu.be/dzNvk80XY9s

Gulf's gazes are fixed on the two figure standing in front of him. They look so happy together. Looking at him with that mocking smiles as their arms were wrapped around each other, looks so intimate that there's an aching feelings inside Gulf's heart and in his throat too.

'No. Not right now. Please," Gulf tried to composed himself. Trying to act like he's confused. Trying not to think how many times the older ditched him to hangout with the younger one.

He tried to move like he should be. Like how he had practiced before in the studio and the rehearsal. He tried to move but he can't. He legs won't let him move. His body won't move no matter how many times he signals it to.

There's concern and confusion in the older's eyes despite he tries to continue his acting, of course without letting go the younger that's still being held close in his embrace.

Gulf doesn't want to feel like this but it seems like he can't hold it anymore. The urge to vomit on the stage is huge. He tries to cover his mouth while keeps trying to move away from the stage. 

The stage is big and his legs are too weak to support his entire body. Gulf falls. He falls before vomiting pieces of white petal. White rose they called.

People could mistake those petals as the petals of red rose if there's no white space between those sticky red liquid. 

Gulf can't stop. His throat is hurting so badly and the petals keep coming out. His chest is hurting, feels like there's something crawling out of it.

"No.... NO! GULF! Y-you... why didn't you do the surgery?!" he heard the familiar voice. Familiar but not his. Gulf knows that he's laying on the stage now. Everything is loud but he feels like he's being underwater at the moment. Feeling tired as the petals won't stop coming out. It's getting less hurt now but all he can feel was numb.

Gulf knows that his mouth is a mess. The sticky liquid smells horrible and he just feels tired. Tired of everything. He didn't even realize that he actually closing his eyes until he tried to open it again. 

The pale lips slowly smile as the first sight he's being showed to was him. The one that makes him suffer like this. The one that being the reasons of all the tears that he shed every night. The one that he tried to hate but fail. The one that he tried to run away but can't. Can't because he loves him too much to even hurt the other's feeling.

"G-gulf? W-what is this? How did you become like this?" The elder looks so confused, so concern, and so... scared?

'What did you look at me like that? Are you crying? Why are you crying? You should smile a lot, P'. You look beautiful when you're smiling,' Gulf tries to say those words but he only can think of it.

Slowly, he raised his hand and rest his palm againts the elder's cheeks. He can feel the smiles that's stretching on his lips, trying to console the heart of the one that he loves.

'It's not your fault. You don't know. It's not your fault. You didn't force me to love you. It's not your fault. Your soul is so precious that I can't help but to fall for it,' Gulf tries to convey those message through his weak smiles.

He's smiling but the tears keep falling. He wants to stop his tears but he's too tired to even do that.

"I'm sorry," that was the last words that he managed to say before he fallen into the darkness. It's cold, silent and empty. 

_"I'm sorry for loving you and letting you see this side of me. Please forgive me."_

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know why I did this. This is all 'Fiat' fault lol. Don't be mad at him though. I just can't help but to write this angst. Please don't hate me, kay? Thank you!


End file.
